Son of Death
by HPandPJnerd19568
Summary: He had been running from some weird-bull-bear-humanoid thing. His spells bounced off it and collided with other trees. He hadn't expected this when he moved to New York to get away from the war. But, everything always happens to Harry Potter. Everything also happens to Percy Jackson. He's the special one again, the exception. (After all HP books and the HoO series)
1. Chapter 1 Revelations

Sweat and blood from small wounds mixed together, only to splatter onto the floor as sword and spear clashed with weapon and shield.

The two fighters lunged and swung at the other, each trying to get the upper hand, paying no mind to the small crowd that had gathered. Helmets covered their faces, but the golden sword in the male fighters hand and the electric spear in the female's hand were well-known throughout the camp.

It was when the male crouched and swung his feet around that he got an advantage. He managed to trip the other, and she soon ended up sprawled on the ground. He quickly got to his feet, foot lightly set on her stomach and sword pointed at her neck.

"I win," The male declared, taking off his helmet, revealing oddly colored eyes, black hair, and a cocky smirk.

"Yeah yeah Prissy, now get the Hell off me," The sturdy female demanded, and the black haired boy snorted before stepping away, capping his sword and stuffing it into his pocket.

They ignored the crowd yet again as the calls started.

"Way to go, Percy!"

"Next time, Clarisse!"

"Get him, De Rue!"

"New record!"

Percy rolled his eyes and panted as he walked out of the arena, intent on taking a shower before dinner. He walked steadily, nodding every once in a while to passing campers. He was covered in dirt and sweat, and would rather a shower now than after dinner.

The camp had become slightly more sullen since the war. Leo's apparent fiery death with Happy The Dragon had deflated the whole camp, as though the energetic Demi-God had taken the energy of those around him as well with his demise. They were slowly rebuilding, and now, two months later, they had almost managed to put the camp back in full working order. He smiled slightly as he passed Nico, who didn't notice him as he was talking to Will, the two walking side-by-side to somewhere.

Nico had confused him greatly, but he had slowly started to understand the other, younger Demi-God. It was a shame, really, that he hadn't realized sooner. And if Nico was just a tiny bit older. Percy had realized he was bi sexual a year into his 'chase' with Annabeth, and he decided against going after the girl soon thereafter. He realized he leaned more toward his own gender than the other, and that did take him by surprise, but he had quickly taken it into stride.

The eighteen year old glanced at Thalia's tree as he passed the entrance to Camp, only to suddenly stop. The Drakon that protected the tree and fleece was standing on all fours, head reared and ready for an attack. He rushed to the entrance, pulling out Riptide as he shouted to some satyrs nearby. They ran off, he assumed for more help.

He rushed to the arch that was the barrier between mortal and Demi-God.

Only to be tackled.

He made an odd noise as the wind was knocked out of him, something heavy, warm and panting landing on him before quickly rolling off.

He struggled to sit up and identify the source of the commotion.

When he did, however, he blinked. And blinked again. Two feet away from him sat a man about his age, on his stomach, face bowed and panting heavily. Black, slightly curly hair masked his features. Percy did a quick run over the boys build, and found that while the other was about half a foot shorter though not necessarily short, he had a similar build to Percy, being on the leaner side. However, Percy was a bit broader, not to mention taller. _A nice build, too, if not a bit...skinny,_ Percy thought for a fleeting moment before he noticed something rather odd.  
Clutched in the man's right hand was a stick.

Faster than Percy's brain could comprehend, the man had rolled over and was on his feet, still panting but seeming to have regained his breath for the most part.  
Percy blinked, yet again.

The man had bright, cautious emerald green eyes that shined and circular wire framed glasses that by themselves looked stupid but on him looked adorable. He had sharp features, full lips, long lashes and high cheek bones. His pale skin contrasted drastically with his hair and eyes, making them stand out. Percy was in a trance. _Oh, I could certainly hit that.._.he thought dazedly. He was, after all, a hormonal teenager. Could one really blame him.

Though there was blood and dirt on him, making Percy frown in concern. _I need to help him, my mate's hurt._ The thought caused him to come to a halting stop for a minute. He'd heard of this happened but didn't ever expect it to happen to him, as it was stupidly rare. _Oh, I'm always the exception,_ he thought with a mental groan. But, appraising the other for a moment caused him to decided he didn't really mind. He could've done worse, when it came to his soul-mate.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping closer despite the stick pointed at him and the aura around him screamed _BACK THE FUCK UP BITCHES_. It reminded him slightly of Nico, actually.

"Fine. What is this place? I was running from-from something and this place...appeared." The other man said, and Percy blinked at the British accent, crossing his legs subtly.

"This is Camp Half-Blood. You were running from a monster. You can put the stick down, dude. Only people like us, Half-Bloods, can get in. The monsters can't. You're safe here." Percy said, feeling an odd emotion, telling him to make the other feel safe to keep him here. The stick was shoved into the other's pocket. "So, were you aware that you're a Demi-God?" Percy asked, amusement coloring his tone.

"Demi-God? What the bloody hell is a Demi-God? And who are you?" He asked sudden, eyes narrowed.

"A Demi-God is a half God. You know, the big twelve, Zeus and all that. Half mortal, half god...Camp Half-Blood...yeah..." Percy trailed off awkwardly, suddenly feeling very flustered around his soul mate. "And I'm Percy! Percy Jackson. You?" He asked, blinking at the sudden _need_ to know the other's name.

His soul-mates name.

"Hadrian Potter. Harry for short," He said, tone clipped. Percy smiled. He liked that name. Hadrian.  
Percy opened his mouth, but was cut off as the 'help' finally appeared. _Little late, guys_ , he thought with an eye roll. Really, two minutes had most likely passed, but still.

"Who's he?" Connor Stoll asked, and Percy mentally growled as many eyes appraised his mate. _Mine_.

"New Demi-God. Names Harry." Percy said, bringing the attention to him shortly.

"How old are you?" Nico piped up suddenly. That question brought a murmur through the crowd. Harry flushed at having so many eyes on him, and from anger.  
Nico did have a point in asking, however. Harry knew he could be mistake from anywhere between nineteen and fourteen.

"Almost eighteen," He said, groaning as he heard the intakes of breath at his accent. He knew moving to America after the war would cause that. He just had hoped it wouldn't happen this often. He had moved to New York because it was a big city and he could blend in, but he still stood out easily.

"He's only a few months younger than you, Perce," Jason noted. Percy nodded. His birthday had been the past May, and it was currently mid June.

"Who do you think the parent is?" Someone shouted, causing the others to frown.

"I hope he's not Aphrodite, though he could certainly be," A female voice spoke up.

"Drew! Control yourself!" Piper barked, making the surrounding people jump slightly.

"Could be Hephaestus," Someone noted. Harry just blinked at them.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. I'll take him to the infirmary, someone get Chiron and tell him to meet us there," Percy said, and the crowd dispersed. He then turned to Harry who looked relieved as he watched them go.

"Bloody Hell," He grumbled, and Percy chuckled, causing his previously bowed head to snap up. Percy flushed under the attention.

"I have a few friends who hate crowds. I could tell you were uncomfortable," Percy said, feeling slightly awkward. "But, c'mon, we need to get your wounds healed." Harry slowly stood next to him, and Percy put his hand on Harry's lower back to lead him on instinct, and mentally cheered when the other didn't reject the touch. 

* * *

As the two walked side by side, Percy noticed he walked with a slight limp. He frowned, looking Harry over with concern. He hesitated for a moment, before he decided this kid probably wouldn't hurt him as bad as Nico would if he were to try the same thing on him.

He dropped his hand from Harry's lower back, and before he could say anything, grabbed his arm and hooked it over his shoulder, other arm wrapping around his waist. Percy clutched him tightly to his side, and glanced over with a small smirk to see Harry gaping at him.

"You seemed to be having a bit of trouble walking. Can't have you injuring yourself further while trying to get to the infirmary." Percy said easily, soaking in the heat of his soul-mate. He couldn't help but notice the other seemed to slot into his build easily.

Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes for a minute longer. "I don't nee-" He started to say, before his foot caught something, causing him to stumble and wince. Percy quickly caught him, arms wrapped around his waist, Harry's arms having flung themselves around his neck.

Percy smirked, snorting. "Sure you don't," He said, rolling his eyes. "you can't even walk properly. C'mon, Bambi, let me carry you." Percy said, holding his arms out, Harry having shifted out of them.

"I don't need to be carrie-" Harry started, before he fell once again, into Percy. Percy shifted easily, taking the smaller man into his arms.

"I rest my case. C'mon, arms around my neck," Percy urged, and smiled when he felt the smaller man due as told, albeit reluctantly. Percy hooked one arm under his knees, the other under his shoulders, and soon the two were walking.

Percy frowned when he picked Harry up. He was surprisingly light. Worryingly so, even. But he felt his worry almost completely wash away when Harry tucked his head under Percy's chin, face red in embarrassment. He smirked. There wasn't even anybody around. They were all at dinner by now.

It wasn't long before they climbed the steps into the small building, and Harry was being treated by a son of Apollo. Percy refused to leave, and stayed by Harry's bedside. He winced as Harry did, almost able to feel the other's pain as his leg bone was properly set. He wanted to hold Harry more than anything, but refrained as his cuts were cleaning and he was forced to eat the Ambrosia.

He had to shift in his seat when a moan left Harry's mouth after eating the substance.  
They were soon left alone after that, only to be joined by company again a moment later. Chiron walked in, and Harry didn't even flinch at seeing him, and Percy was glad to see he wasn't completely unused to such things.

"Hello, my boy." Chiron said, smiling kindly, white fur glinting slightly in the harsh light of the infirmary. "I'm Chiron. I take care of this place here, Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure you have some questions, so please, feel free," He said, making a waving motion with his hand.

"Just to confirm, I'm a Demi-God because I was able to get in here, and that means one of my parents was one of the...Gods? Which Gods are we talking about?" Harry asked, eyes narrowed, and Chiron didn't even blink at the accent, most likely having been told.

"Indeed. You are the son of most likely one of The Great Twelve, but there is also a possibility you are a child of one of the more minor Gods. You should be claimed sometime today, or in the next following few days."

"Claimed?"

"Your Godly parent will make their symbol appear above your head, claiming you as their own. Do not be alarm when this happens."

"Are there ever any kids who don't get claimed?" Harry asked, a sense of dread filling his stomach. He felt like if it was a possibility it was almost sure to happen to him.  
Chiron frowned, glancing at an unusually silent Percy.

"Well, it is rare that someone is not claimed, but it does happen, on occasion, sadly. Oh, you shall be staying in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed. That is were all unclaimed Demi-Gods stay."  
Harry hummed, and lowered his head, signalling that he had no more questions at the moment. Chiron frowned. He was used to being bombarded with questions, but it seemed this one knew more than he was letting on or he was just silent.

"Your name, my boy,"

"Hadrian James Potter." He answered quietly.

Percy had a rare train of thought going. The boy reminded almost of Nico, how silent and... _moody_ he was.

Chiron looked at Percy, and tilted his head, signalling he wanted a word. Percy got up quickly, telling Harry he'd be back shortly.  
The two went just out the door, and Chiron watched Percy with narrowed eyes. "You do not need to stay by him, Percy. Not every Demi-God that you happen across doesn't need constant help, though it is very kind of you," He said gently.

"I know, Sir. He's my soul-mate," Percy said quickly, not bothering to feel ashamed. He didn't even know why he would feel ashamed. His mate was...pretty cool, so far. He seemed like a nice guy...Percy felt he had no reason to feel ashamed.

Chiron blinked, eyes widening. He nodded once, before trotting off, face twisted with an emotion Percy couldn't decipher. Percy shook his head and walked back into Harry's room.  
He quickly sat down, and he and the other just stared at each other for what seemed to be several minutes.

"Tell me about the 'big twelve'," Harry said suddenly, startling Percy.

"Well, er," Percy said, attempting to call the information to his head. "first you got Zeus, God of the sky, the King of The Gods. Then, you got Hera, the Queen of Gods, Goddess of marriage and all that," He started, rubbing the back of his neck in thought.

"Then you got Poseidon, God of the sea, my father. Then, Hades, God of the underworld. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are the known as The Big Three, usually." He looked at Harry to make sure he was still listening, and flushed under the attention he was indeed receiving.

"Then Hestia. Goddess of the hearth, or home. Er, who else, uh, Athena, Goddess of wisdom, Artemis and Apollo, the twins. Artemis is the Goddess of the Moon, also the leader of this group of girls that swears off men, The Hunters of Artemis. So, it's already a given you're not her son, since she swore off men. Then Apollo, God of the sun, poetry, music, and all that. He isn't very good at it, actually. Don't tell him I said that.

"Aphrodite, Goddess of love, Hephaestus, God of the fire and the forge, Ares, God of War, and Hermes, the Messenger God, or God of travelers. That's why all the unclaimed kids go to his cabin," Percy said, ticking off the Gods as he went to make sure he got them all.

"And, that's the big twelve," Percy finished, looking at a thoughtful Harry.

"Fascinating...what's the origin?"

"Erm...Greek." Percy answered slowly, not sure if he quite understood what Harry meant by that.

Harry hummed. "Thanks by the way," He murmured. It seemed he gave the correct answer.

"No problem. I was in your position once too. Course, I got a bit more of a...scrambled informational trip, but I learned what I needed to, either way," He said, shrugging.

Harry nodded, before coughing roughly. Percy stood quickly. "Let me get you some water," He said, quickly leaving, Harry looking after him with slightly watery eyes, coughing into his hands.  
When Percy came back, he almost dropped the glass.

Harry was looking at something above his head, a flaming red symbol.

"Hades," Percy breathed.


	2. Chapter 2 Whispers

The room was tense and silence, Harry fighting the urge to swat at the thing and groan at the pure irony that seemed to control his life, and Percy trying to make himself move from his stunned silence.

The image flickered and died, snapping Percy back into action. He took a quick step forward, only for his foot to crunch on something, and he realized he had dropped the glass of water in shock. He quickly left and got another one, handing it to a weary Harry before cleaning it up quickly.

When he finished, he flopped back into the chair next to Harry, shaking his head in wonder. Harry's thoughts themselves were a whirlwind of motion inside his head, thoughts almost so rapid they confused him.  
 _Son of Hades, son of Hades. Son of the God Of Death. Son Of Death. Maybe that's why I couldn't be killed as an infant and in the forest, Harry mused. It would explain a lot. Bloody Hell, the fates hate me. They just took a big knife of irony and shoved it through me.  
_  
Harry shook his head, dispelling his thoughts. "What does this mean, then?" He asked, pulling Percy out of his thoughts abruptly.

"You'll no longer be sleeping in the Hermes cabin," He said after a moment. "and when meals come you'll be eating at your own table. There's only one other occupant, Nico. Did I tell you about him? Anyways, I wonder if he'll like the company..." Percy murmured, thinking back to how he had thought Harry reminded him of Nico in the first place.

"I'll be sleeping in the Hades cabin then, I suppose?" Harry asked quietly, and Percy nodded. "Shouldn't you be telling someone? That centaur or this Nico dude at the least?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at a now flushing Percy.

"Right! My bad. I'll go do that. I'll be back in a few minutes, bring Nico to meet you," Percy said, smiling briefly before reluctantly leaving. Harry sighed once he had left. He quickly grabbed his wand and healed all the bigger wounds, cleaning himself up of dirt and such. Though his clothes remained ripped. He figured if he was in normal condition suddenly it would be more than a bit suspicious.

Percy moved quickly about camp, wanting to get back to Harry soon. He went to Nico first, figuring that he had a better chance catching him now at dinner rather than later.

"Hey, Nico, c'mon, I think you'll want to hear this," Percy said, plopping himself down briefly at the Hades table, making Nico look at him oddly before rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically.

"Jackson." Nico greeted wearily. "What's so important you had to interrupt my meal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Percy lead them towards the Big House.

"You'll see," Percy murmured, quickly opening the door and finding Chiron.

"Chiron! That new kid, Hadrian? Yeah, he got claimed." He said, holding Nico by the arm so he wouldn't run away before the punch line. Chiron looked up from his game of chess, his face surprised but happy.

"Wonderful. What cabin is he in?"

"Cabin thirteen." Hades cabin. Oh, Nico's face was amazing. This was glorious. _Should his eyes be that wide?  
_ Silence greeted him.  
 _  
Chirp chirp,_ Percy thought after a moment. The stunned faces told him he may have to wait a moment. His thoughts filled with Harry before Nico came to life.

"My cabin? I thought there was an oath? for them not to have kids?" Nico said, his voice an odd mixture of emotion, from excitement to dread.

"It seems as though it has been broken." Chiron said, his voice grave.

"Yep...well, if we're good here, I'm going to take Nico to see him, if he wants to, then most likely show him to his cabin. See you, Chiron," Percy said with a wave, half dragging and half having to keep up with Nico, who's feet couldn't seem to decide what they wanted to do.

It took them several minutes to get back to the infirmary, and Percy deduced that he had been gone for roughly fifteen minutes. He entered Harry's curtained off room, Nico in tow. Upon entering, he found Harry flickering through something with Greek on the cover. He looked up and put the book away upon seeing his guests.

"Hello. Nico, I'm guessing?" Harry asked, holding out his hand. Nico shook it after a moment, a small smile on his lips. Percy watched them shake. Both had deathly pale skin, and there was hardly any difference in the shades. Percy noticed the dirt and blood had been completely removed from Harry, almost as if he had taken a shower.

"Yeah, hey. It's ah...Hadrian? Nice to meet you. I'm your...half brother, I suppose." Nico said, the words odd on his tongue. Harry snorted.

"Yeah, Harry for short. Trust me, it's as weird hearing it as it is saying it. I've been repeating to myself that I have siblings to try and get used to the idea since this one left." He said, snickering and gesturing to Percy. Nico nodded in agreement. Percy smiled, half feeling like he should stay and half wanting to leave them alone to...bond, or whatever. The choice was made for him, however, upon Harry ordering Nico to sit on the bed and Percy in the chair.

"So, Nico, appearances frequently lie so how old are you truthfully?" Harry asked through amused narrowed eyes, making Nico blink.

"Eighty something. I lost track." He said shrugging. Harry nodded, running a hand over his chin. "You can sense it too, then?"  
Again, Harry nodded. Nico tilted his head at him in thought. "You're different, as well. Truthful age?" Nico asked, eyebrow raised, and Percy looked gobsmacked when Harry chuckled.

"Nice. Twenty seven. Still have a ways to go, obviously, but I'm not changing any time soon." Harry said, snorting. Percy suddenly felt as though he had to speak up.

"I'm immortal." He piped up, making Nico snort and Harry's head snap to him in fascination.

"Here we go again," Nico murmured, but the two paid him no mind.

"I've seen crazier things happen but would you explain that?" He said, elbows on his knees and chin on his hands.

"If you tell my why you don't age. And are immortal as well, I presume?" At Harry's nod, Percy nodded as well in satisfaction. "Well, see, there was a war between the Greek Gods and some titans and such a few years back. I...well..." Percy rubbed the back of his neck, his face heating up.

"He saved the world. Get on with it Percy," Nico said bluntly, causing Harry to stifle laughter even as his awed eyes turned back to Percy.

Face still red he continued. "Yeah, well, anyways, Zeus offered me immortality as a gift. I took it. I was fifteen at the time, though I'm still aging, I was told I'd be able to stop and start it as it went, so I really am eighteen." He said, shrugging, and Harry gave him a sympathetic smile that confused the pair slightly. "What about you?" He asked, desperate to get the attention away from himself and his red face.  
Harry sighed, leaning back on the bed. "I was in a war as well. I was in the front lines, much as yourself and I killed the leader. Somewhere along the way I collected three magical items that gave me a title, along with immortality and invincibility." He said, coughing into his hand to clear his throat.

Percy and Nico both nodded in understanding.

"What title? Is that why I'm getting such a...powerful vibe from you?" Nico inquired, eyes flickering around Harry as though he could see an aura.  
"Indeed. My title is Master Of Death. But I suppose I'm the Son Of Death as well, now." 

* * *

The weeks passed quickly. Harry was trained, mainly by Nico and Percy, how to use his weapon of choice, which happened to be a sword looking semi-similar to a katana, a shield and the techniques. Harry, having given up the information that he was a Wizard, was reluctant to learn to wield something other than his wand, but Percy insisted that he couldn't be reliant on a single thing, and that his wand most likely couldn't even kill monsters. Harry felt a little insulted, his wand had helped him through everything, but let it pass.

He picked up using the sword fairly quickly, though the shield took longer for him to learn. The techniques came almost easily, since they were just a lot of slashing, stepping, jumping and dodging. Offensive, defense, attack, retreat, everything Harry had already been taught, with some slight differences.

Harry had gotten used to the camp fires. The meals with Nico, who while did take awhile to warm up to him, did eventually, and Harry found he was actually rather nice to hang out with. Harry suspected Nico would have taken longer to get used to him if Harry had been more intrusive, but Harry was rather happy to keep to himself, so he and the other boy got along well. Nico even introduced him to a card game which not only helped him learn the names of the Gods and Goddesses, but what they did as well, their levels of power and relationships.

He made very few other friends. Harry wasn't a naturally very sociable person, at least not the way he was raised. He might've been, but he didn't waste time on thinking about 'what ifs'. He talked to Jason, and when she visited Hazel, Will was nice and Harry suspected he had a thing for Nico, but other than that Harry didn't bother with socializing. He kept a small group and became startlingly loyal to those within the group.  
Percy...Harry wasn't sure how to go about the son of Poseidon. He was nice, friendly, almost to the point of being weird. He went out of his way to help Harry with something or to train him and if Harry was wondering around Percy often found him. Harry had noticed lingering gazes Percy could cast him, _where_ he cast them, and how long it took Percy to realize he was been caught, before he looked away with an almost blush on his neck and ears.

He smiled a lot. Percy had a nice smile.

Harry found himself oddly...giddy, and more happy when he was around Percy, often craving the others attention and almost beaming when Percy focused on him completely, which happened frequently.  
Harry hadn't been the most observant person in his years. He was rather oblivious, actually, so it took him a month to identify his growing feelings for the taller male, and another week to buck up the courage.  
When he had decided, they turned out to be surrounded by a huge campfire, the colors flickering oddly, the heat licking his face pleasantly. Harry's eyes shifted to the son of Poseidon sitting next to him, close enough that their knees pressed together, which wasn't necessarily odd because of how many people were squashed onto the log. Nico was being squished by Will on his left.

Harry was getting himself prepared to open his mouth when a huge _BOOM_ rocked the camp. The fire shrunk to little more than embers, and turned a deep purple, while the campers previously joyful singing turned into screams, and the majority rushed to where the disturbance seemed to have come from.

Outside the camp.

People rushed through the gates, past Thalia's tree, and through the quickly thinning trees and leaves people could see smoke, but hardly anyone could hear the excited shouting over the panicked one of the rushing crowd.

Harry didn't pay much attention to his surroundings, following the rush of the crowd, ending up getting lost from both Percy and Nico. They made it to the street outside of the camp, and Harry found himself looking over his shoulder frequently, paranoia taking over.

Gasps and shouts rang out in front of him, and Harry elbowed his way gently through the crowd, working his way to the front. He stopped and his eyes almost popped out of his head in confusion.

There was a giant metal...thing, maybe a dragon, in a giant crater in the middle of the road. Next to it, right on the edge of the indent was Percy and Nico, hugging a man of short stature, with curly hair. Next to him stood a beautiful woman off to the side, dressed in tan pants and a white shirt, which was now covered in soot from the smoking metal dragon. Her strawberry blond hair was on a braid over her shoulder, a headband going around her head holding her bangs back.

She smiled as she watched Percy and Nico hug the shorter man, and Harry snorted at the absolute look of excitement on everyone's faces, even though he himself felt as though he was missing something huge.  
A week passed since the arrival of Leo Valdez, back from the dead. Harry had watched some people harass Nico about not being able to sense his death or not, to which Harry stepped in and defended the boy, which seemed to be about the only time anyone paid him any attention.

He was growing frustrated two weeks later. He had learned the story, of course, and understood, but he hadn't been able to get any alone time with Percy since, the sea-eyed boy being preoccupied by Leo. Harry had nothing against Leo. He was an enthusiastic demi-god, and reminded Harry of the twins in a way. Harry just wanted some alone time with Percy.

Harry was no stranger to being pushed in the background. He liked it better, actually, than having so much attention on him, but he wasn't seeking the attention of everyone. He...just wanted Percy's attention.  
Harry sighed as he watch Percy and Leo argue about something over the campfire, Nico and Hazel idly chatting, Jason talking quietly with Piper, Will watching Nico longingl- that one stopped him short.

He frowned. _I want Percy to look at me like that again,_ he thought forlornly, before roughly shaking his head. Who was he kidding? What was he even playing at? Relationships weren't for him. He wasn't destined to find love.

Harry got up abruptly and walked away, not bothering to look around to see if anybody was watching him. He knew he'd just anger himself further, watching Percy with his back to him.  
He didn't know where he was going. He just knew he was within camp borders, the light of the fire long since faded, the trees around him growing thicker as he climbed slowly up a steep hill. He reached the summit, and sat, panting slightly as he relaxed in the slightly wet grass.

He looked over the view the summit had to offer. Mostly he could just see the lake, but off to the side he could see a ball of pink, which he knew was the campfire.  
He rested his arms on his legs, leaning forward and letting his legs lay on the abruptly declining slope under him.  
The leaves around him rustled, and Harry sighed.  
 _  
Son Of Death,_ a breath whispered, almost too quiet for Harry to hear. He jerked onto his feet, looking around wildly.  
 _  
Son Of Death.._.the breath whispered again, a breath against his skin, tingling, and invisible. He twisted and turned, eyes flickering for the voice.  
 _  
Son Of Death..._ it was further off now. Harry's feet stuttered, before he started in a pace towards the voice.

Closer and closer he got. He was at the edge of the border when everything stopped. The breath was gone. The wind no longer rustled the leaves. No noises could be heard, not even the enthusiastic singing of the campers.

He narrowed his eyes at the thin blue line he could hardly see, showing the borders of the camp. He squinted in the darkness. Something moved. Harry staggered back. He shouldn't have followed the voice. He should have ignored it. Following voices never turned out good. He always found some poor soul on the end, petrified. Though, it seemed as though he would be the poor soul this time around…  
Something in the distance roared, and Harry's feet stuttered back another few inches. He tripped over a small root, and toppled back.

Into a strong chest, arms wrapping around him firmly. "Son Of Death." The unfamiliar voice whispered against his skin, and Harry pulled furiously at the arms pinned to his sides. If he could only reach his wand.

But the effort seemed futile, as the person holding him dropped something which seemed to be a marble onto the ground, which exploded in a plume of smoke, surrounding and suffocating Harry before his world went back, falling heavily onto the male who had captured him.


	3. Chapter 3 Explosion Noises

Nico smiled slightly, looking around at the small circle he and his friends had formed adjacent to the huge, hot pink bonfire. He frowned, and glanced to a laughing Percy. Harry was missing.

"Percy? Where's Harry?" Nico asked, thinking that Percy was the person who would most likely know. Percy tilted his head in thought. Now that he was thinking about it, he didn't remember seeing Harry for about an hour now.

"I don't know." Percy said, frowning. Concern washed over him, but he batted it away. He was behaving like a mother hen. Harry could take care of himself. That didn't mean Percy wasn't worried about him, however.

"I'm going to go look for him." Nico announced, standing abruptly. Percy stood as well, and Jason, Hazel, Leo and Calypso offered to help, but Percy batted them away.

"Let's check your cabin first." Percy said, and Nico nodded in agreement. Upon Harry not being there, worry clouded over him in a thicker coat than before. Percy knew he was most likely over reacting, but this was his mate.

As they continued to look throughout the camp, worry clouded thicker and stronger, and Percy reminisced on the last several weeks, where Harry might go. As he did this, Percy realized that he hadn't really spent any time with Harry the past while, and frowned. He had been so caught up in Leo's return, in the slight awkwardness between him and Calypso that soon passed, that he realized that Harry had been pushed to the background. Not just by him, either, but by most people as well.

Curfew was fast approaching now, and they still hadn't found him. "If he hasn't turned up by the bonfire tomorrow, we'll tell Chiron. He could very well be hiding in some place he found, wanting some alone time." Nico said reasonably, and Percy nodded reluctantly. He felt compelled to say that Harry had practically been alone the past few weeks, but refrained.  
It took Percy some time to fall asleep, but he finally did, tossing and turning, thoughts full of worry for his missing soul-mate.

Harry stumbled as the blackness around him cleared, and would have fallen if the arms still not had a death grip on him. Harry struggled violently, but being unable to reach his wand since his arms were pinned and not having been armed at the moment with his sword, Harry resorted to attempting to kick the person who had captured him.

"Now now, don't be so troublesome, you'll only make it worse for yourself." The voice behind him sang, breath tickling his ear, causing Harry to violently flinch away.

"Who are you and what the bloody fuck do you want with me?" Harry snarled.

"Language, dear. See, you're here for a few reasons. Which I'll explain once you're better confined." The voice said, a laugh on his lips, before he whistled, which summoned some creatures that looked like some sick bat-human hybrid. They grabbed Harry roughly by his arms, dragging him away while he attempted to kick at them. They snarled and hissed, but otherwise did nothing. He didn't get a chance to see what the guy who had captured him looked like, but Harry knew that he would most likely be seeing him again soon, so he didn't mourn the loss.

"Don't forget to relieve him of his weapons!" The voice called, and the monsters shrieked in what Harry could only guess was acknowledgment.  
While they carted him around, he took the chance to survey his surroundings. He seemed to be in a huge black castle, with oriental doors and morbid decorations cluttering the walls. Skeletons stood posted at each door, opening them as the creatures passed for easy access.

They ended up taking him to a hallway with cells in them. As he passed, he saw many gruesome sights, and choked down the bile in his throat, closing his eyes. By the time they arrived at what he assumed was his cell, he had stopped struggling, realizing reluctantly that his efforts were futile, and he was just wasting his energy. They handled him none too gently as he was tossed in, landing on his back and knocking the wind out of him. He just barely managed to not crack his head on the cold stone floor.

One flew in while we was down and pinned him, while another let a little squirrel looking thing go onto the floor. It sniffed around Harry, and he got a good look at rapid, bloody teeth and a deformed snout. It searched around him and came back holding his wand and the sword in his teeth. Harry winced, fearing that the creature would break his wand, but the thing skittered away and the monster released him.

The monsters hissed and spit at him, before flying away. Moments later, the sound of booted feet made themselves known, hardly audible over the sounds of screams. A man soon became visible to Harry, who wasn't even fully in a sitting position yet.

"Sorry for the rough treatment. I don't think they like you." The man said, and Harry almost groaned as he realized he was right. This was the guy who captured him, the voice was the same. Harry instead glared at the blond, blue eyed man who looked closer to Harry's real age than Harry's physical appearance.

"What do you want with me and who are you?" Harry demanded, not bothering to acknowledge the male's comment.

The blond smiled, which made the scar along his face crinkle slightly unpleasantly. "I'm Luke. Luke Castellan. And you're Hadrian Potter, yes?" He asked with a smile. Harry snarled at him.

"What do you want with me?"

"Patience, patience. Honestly, I myself don't even know all the details. Just that we need someone powerful as a sacrifice to accomplish something and that you specifically were requested. You're also needed to get someone else. I don't know why, though."

"Where am I?" Harry ignored the quickly settling panic in his stomach. Sacrifice? A bloody sacrifice?

"Hades palace. Now, we have about a day to get you all presented for our next appearance, so let's get started, shall we?" Luke said, a smirk curling his features as he laid a hand on a sword hilt sticking out from fitted case on his hip.

Breakfast passed. Classes. Lunch. Training time. Dinner. Now the bonfire had just started, and there was still no sign of Harry. Shortly after the songs started, Percy and Nico rose to walk to Chiron, who stood on a slight podium, watching the campers from above.

"Chiron." Percy hissed, trying to attract his attention without attracting the attention of the other campers. The centaur hadn't heard him, however. He raised his voice. "Chiron!"

That caught his attention. The bearded man frowned, stepping gently off the platform. "What's wrong, boys?" He asked, his brow forming lines as he appraised their worried faces.

"Harry's been missing since yesterday at the bonfire. We can't find him anywhere and there hasn't been a trace of him since. He didn't leave a note or anything." Percy informed him, his tone conveying his apprehension at the thought of Harry being missing.

The frown lines grew deeper. "That is troublesome. I shall alert the camp, tell them to keep an eye out, and if he is still not found by tomorrow's bonfire, we shall send out search parties beyond the border-" Screams erupted behind the boys, the campfire changing color rapidly.

Nico and Percy spun around, only for their hearts to jump into their throats.

Luke, someone who they had long thought dead was there, smiling brilliantly, with Harry clutched to his chest, a knife at his neck appeared in an image in the flames, like a fiery Iris Message. Gasps rang out throughout the crowd, and Percy felt his blood boiling.

What they could see of Harry, which wasn't far past his shoulders, was bloody, his clothes torn and cuts littering his skin. He struggled fruitlessly against Luke, who just pressed the knife closer.

"Hello everyone, good to see the camp again." Luke said pleasantly, a smile still adorning his face. "Now, I know this may seem like a bit of a shock, but I'm alive. Too bad poor Harry here probably won't be for much longer." He laughed.

"Now, you see, I have a simple request. We need someone within the camp. The oracle, Rachel Dare. A simple chat would suffice. In return, I may give Harry here back." As he spoke, the knife pressed harder into Harry's neck, and they could see a thin trail of blood forming as a small noise escaped Harry.

"Then again, should you refuse, I'd happily keep Harry here to myself. I quite like him. He's certainly been a fun toy so far." Luke leered at Harry, who jerked back away from him, a hard glare set into his features.  
Percy felt as though his whole world was slowly descending into a mass of destruction.

"You have one week. Get to the Lotus Hotel in Vegas with the girl, and I'll have Harry here. In the meantime, I think it's time for me and this one to go. One week, Camp Half-Blood." Luke said, a smile on his face as he mockingly kissed Harry's neck, before they vanished. 

* * *

Luke whistled lightly as he walked past the caged of screaming prisoners, making his way to one of the very few silent ones, where Harry, bloody and slashed, clothes a tattered mess, resided. He sat with his back to the wall, head ducked down and bangs preventing his face from being visible.

"Rise and shine Sweetheart." Luke said, a smile on his face as he unlocked the bars. Harry looked up slowly, staring at Luke with a blank stare. True, Luke hadn't done anything massively violating, but Harry had a feeling in his gut that if something, if anything at all went wrong, he'd be basically fed to the dogs.

Luke walked to Harry, grabbing his arm and leading them both out. Harry wanted to desperately to grab his wand, but he knew he couldn't. "Where are you taking me?" Harry inquired. Surely they couldn't be heading to Vegas already. The Fire Call had only been a night ago, hadn't it?

"I'm taking you somewhere of easy access for the time being, until we go on our field trip. No other questions. You know the punishment for stupid questions by now." Luke scolded, walking down the long hallway with Harry by the arm.

Yes, Harry knew. A harsh slap across the face. It wasn't that bad, he could deal with it, but he'd rather save himself some pain when he knew he wasn't going to get answers, and bide his time instead. The war hadn't left him completely stupid. He did have some tact.

Harry was silent as they walked. Luke lead him to a small room, with nothing but an intricately carved wooden table in it. upon the circular table lay several bowls with different colored marbles, each with a label. Harry hardly caught a glance at the color Luke grabbed and the matching label.

Raising the purple beads, Luke threw them onto the ground, and Harry closed his eyes. He had to keep the name in his head. He had to remember it. Maybe he could somehow let Percy, or someone know.  
With a poof of brightly colored smoke, the two vanished.

The camp had been a mess since the fiery Iris Message two days previous. Annabeth was still in shock from seeing Luke alive, and hadn't been acting her normal self since. She was recovering, however, albeit slowly.  
Percy had been seething with rage since the encounter. After his shock had melted away, rage took place, and he demanded a quest to go and save Harry immediately. It was decided quickly that Rachel was to stay in Camp Half-Blood, while several people went on a quest to save Harry.

Leo immediately volunteered, stating that he could have Festus ready by tomorrow, and it was the quickest form of transportation that they could have. Therefor, Leo was a necessity to the quest, as he knew how to fix and control Happy the Dragon alone.

Percy insisted on going, and wouldn't back down no matter what anyone said. Each time they came up with an argument Percy silenced them by stating that "I am going to find my Soul-Mate and I'm going to get him back one way or another even if I have to slay the whole Bermuda Triangle to bits", or some variation of that.

Nico was insistent as well. The boy could be very stubborn when he wanted to be, and he refused to let anyone go and save " _My_ baby brother".

So the quest ended up being Percy, Nico, Leo and Festus. Leo worked over time, with many people helping out, and the dragon was ready for flight by the next morning. Percy, the night before, had fallen into a restless sleep, tossing and turning all night, and when he awoke, he could only remember one thing. It was a location. A simple name. He raced to the Big House, where everyone would meet and he would propose the location. It was the only lead they had, and Percy figured they try it out simply because they didn't have any others. He was the first to arrive, and sat bouncing in his seat. Nico and Leo arrived together, disgruntled and sleep-deprived in Leo's case. Percy immediately jumped up, startling the two boys.

"Caribbean. He's on one of those islands, I'm almost sure of it." He said quickly, and the two blinked at him.

"You're sure?" Nico asked, eyebrow raised. Percy nodded.

"I had a dream."

Leo shrugged. "It's not like we have any other leads." He said, and Nico nodded.

"Alright. Lets check out the Caribbean Islands, then." Nico said, with a slight sigh. Chiron walked in then, and handed them a few more supplies, three thermostats with Nectar, and a baggie with ambrosia.

"I hope you won't need all this," Chiron began, gesturing to the supplies, "but it is best that you be prepared." He finished with a sigh, and the three nodded in understanding, sharing a mutual glance. Dealing with Luke, they could very well need many of the resources provided.

As they climbed onto Festus and took off, Percy cursed himself. He knew he had forgotten something. He sighed, regretting not remembering to ask to borrow Rachel's blue plastic brush.

They had been traveling for awhile, taking shifts driving Festus. They were on their second day of travel when Nico was nodding off, leaning against Percy after his shift of Dragon Driving. He knew he was experiencing a Demi-God dream almost immediately. Regular dreams weren't this vivid, and Nico usually did something really cool in his dreams like doing a triple back-flip, but here it was as if he was in a regular room.  
He looked around, weary. The flaming walls gave him an indication of where he was, but he could never be sure. His suspicions were confirmed when Hades, his father stepped out of a wall, Shadow-Traveler that he was.

"Father."

"Nicola."

"Don't call me that. Why am I here?" Nico asked wearily, tense and cautious. Hades smiled.

"I am not here to harm you, but I appreciate your caution. You should never let your guard down." Hades said quietly, before moving on without a response. "I summoned you here to give you some information while I was able. I do not know much, but Castellan was admin in keeping his plans a secret while hiding within my castle."

Nico burned with rage. "How could you let him use you in such a way? He was hurting your own son, my brother! And you let him have his merry way!" Nico growled.  
Hades frowned. "Do not take that tone of me and accuse me of such things. I am millennia older than you. I wasn't aware that he was holding hostage a son of mine. I only knew he was hiding someone. And what reason did I have not to? Castellan had been wandering Tartarus for ages by then, and his request was simple. I had no reason to say no. Borrow a cell. That was his request. But that is not the point, Nicola."

Nico growled. He hated that name. "What's the point, then?"

"I know Harrison's location to an extent. I know he is being held in a cave blocked by a boulder in one of the Caribbean Islands."

"We knew the Island part, but at least we know where to look for him now. Thank you." Nico said stiffly, aware that he could very easily be killed on the spot if he showed too much disrespect to his Godly father, who was after all helping him.

"You are welcome. I am sorry I am unable to help further."

"That's fine. Any information at all helps to an extent. I do have one question though."

"I may not be able to answer."

"I am aware."

"Then go ahead, and do not be cross if I am unable."

"How did Harry get captured in the first place?"

Hades sighed, closing his eyes gently before he opened them once again, and reluctantly started the explanation.

When Nico awoke, he was being shaken roughly. "Your turn again, Neeks." Percy said, yawning. Leo was slumped near the tail end of the dragon.

"Wake Leo up, I have some news."

Percy stared at him in confusion for a moment before shouting at Leo.

It took several minutes, but eventually Leo was awake enough to follow what Nico was saying. By the time Nico had finished his explanation of how Percy was captured and where he may be held, Percy had trouble falling asleep, thoughts ridden with guilt.

He had shuffled Harry to the side, somehow ignoring his Soul-Mate. It was all his fault. If he had just been paying more attention, not as caught up as Leo as he had been, then he could've prevented it. He tried to dispel the thoughts, telling himself that dwelling on the past wouldn't save Harry, and he finally fell into a restless sleep, wind rustling his hair violently.


	4. Chapter 4 Let's go to the Tropics!

Harry leaned against the wall of the cave he had been placed in, blowing the hair out of his face. He sat on the cold floor, knees to his chest for warmth. His wrists were chained to the wall above him in heavy metal cuffs, which dangled and jingled with each slight movement on his part.

Damn, caves were dull. All they did was stay there, all grey and intimidating. They weren't even smooth. They had jagged points and rough spots which poked him repeatedly. There was hardly any light, anyways. A giant boulder was blocking the entry way, and whenever Luke entered (not very often, and he had been here for what, two days now? He wasn't sure) a giant cyclops would move the boulder. It reminded him of that one story from his lessons, about the guy who called himself Nobody and stabbed a cyclops in the eye. Odysseus?

Harry didn't know. Apparently Percy had killed that cyclops too. Then again, Percy killed virtually every hot-shot monster, so that was no surprise.  
Several hours after Harry got bored of his hair-blowing game (he was seeing how long he could keep it from touching his face), Luke walked in, the opening wide and letting sunlight shine through for the first time in hours. Harry squinted and flinched away from the light, almost hissing.

"Damn monsters, can't even defend themselves against trees," Luke was murmuring angrily, and Harry raised an eyebrow in question as his eyes adjusted.

"Trees, you say?" Harry asked casually, as Luke dropped into a cross-legged position across from Harry, oatmeal in hand and a glass of water next to him.

"The cyclops, like the idiot he was cut himself on a prickly tree as we were walking here. Started glittering everywhere." Luke huffed, loosening Harry's chains enough for him to feed himself.

Harry made a humming noise as he shoved the spoon into his mouth, eyes flickering to the cyclops that was munching on something Harry couldn't name outside the opening to the cave.

"You know, next time you come a blanket would be nice. Or a cushion of some sort. A lamp, perhaps?" Harry suggested, drinking his water greedily. They didn't give him food very often, after all.

Luke tapped his chin. "Possibly. No lamp, though. Would attract attention at night if the light shined through, past the boulder." He said.

Harry nodded. Good point. Even if it wasn't in his favor. He had gotten over being grumpy. Luke was much more hospitable if Harry was polite. Though Harry still felt like a piece of meat at times, the way Luke would eye him made him shiver with disgust. He wanted Percy. Scars weren't even cool anymore. "So that's a yes on the blanket and cushion?" Harry confirmed. Luke nodded reasonably.

"You may be a hostage but you may as well be comfortable, as I really have no beef with you."

"Thanks. Much appreciated." _You psychopathic perverted maniac,_ Harry thought darkly, as Luke turned to leave. He stopped abruptly.

"You know, Harry, have multiple Gods and titans on my side, and some have lent me their powers for battle." He said lightly, spinning smartly on his heel, facing Harry. He had a pleasant smile on his face.

"And, you know, one in particular gave me the most useful power of telepathy on those I choose, but it is rather selective. Can only be used for a certain amount of time and only to an extent, but it still is very handy." He continued, stalking forward, taking a knife out of his pocket.  
 _  
Bugger,_ Harry thought, eyes wide. Luke's smile grew wider. 

* * *

The sun shined down brightly on their backs, reflecting off the golden metal of the dragon, hitting them in the face. Sweat poured down their backs as Percy leaned against Nico, and Leo drove. It was their second day of travel and according to Percy's watch it was nearing mid noon. He knew the thing would come in handy. It wasn't electronic so it didn't short out, and was charmed to not get damaged or break.

It also had really cool colors, so that was pretty awesome too.

Nico held up a hand to block the sun from his eyes and Percy closed his, wishing he had brought a hat. Hades, he didn't even own one. "Hey! Percy!" Leo called over the wind whistling in their ears, and Percy perked up. Finally, something to do.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we, exactly?" Leo asked. Percy sighed. Damn Latino, only using me for my sea knowledge powers. "31.47° N, 57.50° W." Percy said in a bored voice without thinking about it, slumping against Nico again. He felt so useless. He couldn't do anything. Meanwhile, Harry was stuck in some sort of cave in one of the Caribbean Islands.

"English, please?" Leo said after a moment of silence.

"Close to one of the islands!" Percy called back. He heard Leo make a noise of thanks and snorted. He wanted to do something productive.

This continued for about an hour, before Festus started making rapid clicking noises in alarm. Percy and Nico sat up and Leo yelped. "It's okay, it's okay!" Leo said, and the other two weren't sure who he was talking to.  
Festus' wings stuttered, and the dragon roared in fright before movement stopped altogether, and the lights in his eyes flickered out. The dragon started to fall from the sky.

All three Demi-Gods started screaming, as they fell in a rapid spiral, not sure if they were going to land in the water or the island that was right next to it as they twirled.

"LEO! FIX IT!" Nico shouted, clutching onto the handles for dear life.

"I CAN'T! SOME WEIRD FREQUENCY IS MESSING UP HIS SYSTEMS!" Leo shouted back, and Percy closed his eyes tightly and mentally said farewell to Harry as they crashed.

They landed on the island, flying in all directions as the dragon smashed into the ground with a heavy _thud_ , leaving a small crater around him.  
Percy was shaken awake about an hour later, according to his watch. Nico was hovering over him, a hand raised in preparation of a slap. Percy filched away, and Nico smiled tightly, standing fully once more. Percy made his way shakily to his feet.

Leo was fluttering around Festus rapidly, pulling different things out of his belt and muttering to himself. Percy walked over to Leo over soft sand, cupping his left arm to his chest. It wasn't broken, but he'd have to have some ambrosia or nectar before he'd be fully functional again. Nico walked with a slight limp, and Leo seemed fine. Harry suspected it was in his genes. He always knew elves were slightly indestructible.

"Leo, can you explain what in the name of Hades just happened? Sorry Nico." Percy said, and Nico's glare softened. Leo huffed.

"He shorted out. Some unusual frequency was interfering with his systems." Leo said, mad that something hurt his dragon.

"What do you think it was?" Nico asked.

"I think it may have been some sort of monster interference thing. I'm not sure. It's hard to tell." Leo said, frustration leaking out of his voice as he cleaned off a disk he had taken out of Festus' head. "You guys should go ahead and search for a trail or something. If I'm right and it had to do something with monsters, than Harry is probably on this island." Leo said, sighing as replaced the disk gently.

Percy and Nico shared a glance. Neither wanted to leave one behind, and Leo could sense this. "I'll be fine. I can handle myself." He said, holding up a hammer. "And besides, we get more done this way anyways. You can't do anything to help me, and I won't be of much assistance to finding Harry. I can't do much you guys can't. So, I'll stay here and fix it up and you guys go look for him, and then when you find him, you can bring him back and we'll be ready to go." Leo said quickly, staring the two down.

Nico and Percy were forced to agree, and they set off onto their search. 

* * *

Percy and Nico wandered aimlessly throughout the forest, looking for something that would clue them in as to where Harry was. They pushed leaves and branches out of their way, only to be smacked by those branches moment later in herb-retaliation. Percy had just been smacked rather painfully across the face when Nico made a small gasping sound.

Percy rushed forward in interest, blinking at the sight before him. He glanced at Nico, who was smiling widely. Percy gave his own smile of giddiness before they set off, closely following the sparkly monster-dust trail that began with a broken, prickly branch. They held their weapons aloof as they waded through the thick vegetation, aware that they could run into the very monster that this trail had come from any moment.  
Several times they panicked because it disappeared, presumably from wind, but traipsed in the same direction they had been heading and eventually found it again. They weren't sure how far they had traveled from Leo, several miles most likely, when they came across a wide clearing that was empty.

The trail lead directly to a giant boulder that seemed to be blocking the opening of a cave, and a rather large puddle was near the entrance, along with some blood, before it went off again in a different direction.  
Nico and Percy didn't follow it. Instead, they stood at the boulder, looking for a way to open it. Percy was practically jumping in his eagerness to get Harry back. He could tell Harry was behind this boulder. He wasn't exactly sure how, but he knew. He blamed it on the Soul-Mate thing.

"Percy, calm down." Nico said quietly, eyes flickering over the giant rock that towered over them. Percy made a small whining noise he would never admit to.

"Nico, it's all my fault he's in this situation and who knows what they've done to them _-what that perv did to him!-_ and how close he could be to dying right now! I have to get to him, I have to save him. And no, it isn't just my 'flaw', you ass." Percy huffed, and Nico glared.

"He's my brother too, Percy. You don't think I want him back? I do. I was the one that figured out he was missing in the first place. Now be quiet and let me think, as you're obviously too frazzled to think clearly." Nico said, and Percy backed up, lowering his head in shame, feeling slightly akin to a kicked puppy.

Analyzing the rock again, Nico narrowed his eyes. He sighed a moment later, and squared his feet. "Nico?" Percy asked, and Nico shushed him, eyes closed in concentration.

The ground rumbled, and a bead of sweat dripped down Nico's neck. His arms lifted minutely, and Percy watched in awe as skeletal hands raised from the ground, clawing and biting to breach the surface. Percy leaned against a tree, his legs shaking from the ground vibrating so hard.

The small army of dead raised fully out of the ground, dirt covering their uniforms and various outfits. Percy could only assume Nico had silently commanded them, as they went straight for the boulder. Percy walked back over to Nico, who was panting and sweating heavily.

"That was kinda really awesome." Percy whispered.

"I know. You guys don't give me enough credit." Nico huffed, blowing a black lock out of his face. Percy snorted. "Percy, why are you so anxious to get Harry back? I really want him back too, but he's my brother. You're just a close friend..." Nico trailed off, raising an eyebrow at the other black haired boy.

Percy shuffled, ducking his head but unable to let his eyes leave the army slowly moving the giant rock. He made an odd noise that sounded like gibberish, and Nico blinked up at him. "Was I supposed to understand that? I know Greek and Latin. I don't know sea-speak." Nico commented, and Percy glared.

"Harry's my Soul-Mate." Percy said, face heating. He wasn't embarrassed about it, Harry was amazing, but Nico was Harry's brother, and one of Percy's good friends. If Nico didn't approve…  
Nico blinked several times, before a smile broke out on his face. "I knew it. Piper owes me a hundred bucks." He snickered, and Percy gave an affronted look.

"You bet on me?" He asked, tone ludicrous. Nico shook his head.

"I bet on you and Harry." Percy glared, but turned back to the skeleton guys and noticed the gap now looked wide enough for Percy to slip through.

"You keep watch, I'm going to go through." Percy said hurriedly, before he rushed forward.

"No, no, go ahead Percy, I have absolutely no desire to save my brother even though I did all the work. Go on. Be the knight in shining armor." Nico grumbled, crossing his arms as he let his skeletons rest and sent some to scout for monsters while the others worked on making the gap bigger.

Percy squinted into the darkness as his eyes slowly adjusted. He could make out a form against the far wall, hardly, and held Riptide aloft as he approached, instantly recognizing Harry as soon as he got close enough to see through the darkness with Riptide's faint golden glow providing some light.

Percy rushed forward, falling to his knees and holding Harry's head in his hands. "Harry, Harry please wake up." Percy whispered, but Harry's eyes remained close and as choking fear passed through Percy as he examined the rest of Harry's body.

He was littered with cuts and marks, blood crusting on his clothes and skin, bruises marring his flesh. Percy felt rage fill him as he looked at Harry's awkward position against the wall. Percy tried to move him slightly and a metallic jingle met his ears. He looked up, seeing chains hooked to Harry's wrists.

Percy lowered his head, closing his eyes and channeling his anger into his concentration. In a moment, the chains were frozen solid from the inside out, and they exploded as they expanded beyond what they were supposed to. Percy ducked and protected Harry's head with his hands as the cuffs shattered.

Percy nodded once in satisfaction, before picking Harry up, stomach dropping once he realized how light Harry was, and going for the exit.  
The gap had opened marginally, and he was able to slip through with Harry in his arms. Nico looked instantly relieved at seemed him, and Percy saw his eyes light up in horror at seeing the condition Harry was in. Percy squinted down at Harry, eyes still adjusting to the wash of light to his eyes, and wanted to grimace.

Seeing him in light showed Harry's condition to be awful.

"We have to get back to Leo. Now." Percy said, and Nico nodded, and signaling for the soldiers to follow, they quickly trekked through the already trodden path they had traveled to get there.

It felt like years before they finally reached Leo. Right before they did, they heard a roar in the distance. Both boy's froze. "Take Harry to Leo. I'll hold whatever it is off. I'll get to you in a minute. Hurry! And for god sakes, make sure Leo fixed Festus!" Nico shouted over the screeches, and Percy reluctantly set off at a quicker pace, reaching Leo in a little over a minute.

"Leo!" Percy called, and Leo's head snapped up, already jumpy from the previous shouts he had heard.

"Percy! You found him!" Leo cheered, before his grin fell at seeing Harry's condition. "Where's Nico?"

"Holding off the thing that I think figured out Harry was gone. Look, watch him, make sure nothing happens to him, and make sure the dragon is ready to go at a moments notice, I'm going to get Nico." Percy said quickly, gently laying Harry on one of the seats, before taking off.

Leo spent a moment looking down at Harry. Most of the blood on him was fresh. Leo shook his head. He was almost done with Happy. He worked diligently, jumping at every monstrous screech he heard.

Several minutes passed. He had hardly closed the panel to Festus' head, turning the metallic dragon on when Nico and Percy crashed through the underbrush.

"Go!" Nico shouted, and Leo kicked Festus into gear, taking off the moment Percy and Nico hopped onto the seats. They took off, and a cyclops fell into the crater Festus had taken up when they were hardly off the ground, screaming and shouting at them, gashes littering it's body.


	5. Chapter 5 Khione

A body-wracking cough shook Harry's body. He felt something warm and soft and lumpy underneath him, with a jagged point sticking into his side. Wind ruffled his hair and slapped his face, no doubt tingeing it pink. It if wasn't already from the blood.

Pain coursed through his system in violent waves, making him whimper pathetically. He curled in slightly on himself, taking solace in the warmth underneath him that seemed to be holding him tight. He heard a hot whisper of breath on his ear, and struggled to make out what it was saying.

It felt like water clogging his ears. Pain was still making everything foggy, but taking shallow breaths, he was able to shove some of it into the back of his mind and forget about it. How was he still alive? Luke should have killed him. Luke meant to kill him. Harry wasn't really needed, anyways.

Oh, yeah, Master of Death. That whole...thing. Harry wanted to sigh with despair. He'd never get out of it. He perked his ears again, hearing the tone of voice get more desperate.

"Harry, Harry, please..." The voice whispered, and Harry wondered for a moment if the reason he had had so much trouble hearing it was because it was so low.

Percy? It took all his energy -his body was magically drained from the whole, not _dying_ thing- to crack his eyes open and focus on the figure above him.

His eyes crossed, he was so close. Percy was crouched over him, and Harry noticed he must've been in Percy's arms. Percy's eyes were clenched close, tears slipping out of them and falling onto Harry's shirt. His lips were moving but no words could be heard.  
 _  
Does he think I'm dead?_ Harry couldn't move his lips. _Why would he think I'm dead? I coughed a minute ago...didn't I?_ Harry closed his eyes again, feeling his body parts individually. Now that he focused, he could feel Percy's hand, clenching his own for dear life. Harry felt his consciousness slipping as he gently squeezed back. He thought he heard Percy choke for a second before hearing, touch, smell, all his senses faded one by one.

"Percy, you okay? You sound like you're choking on something." Leo asked from in front of him, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Percy cleared his throat, feeling hope bloom in his chest foolishly, he knew. "Yeah, I'm fine." He murmured, opening his eyes to look down at the body underneath him, at the hand held limply in his own. But Percy could have sworn that just for a second, he had felt pressure back on his hand.

Sorrow coursed through him as he looked at Harry's damaged body. They couldn't give him any nectar or ambrosia unless he was awake, and at this point Percy didn't know if it would help. He was so bloody he couldn't believe he could still feel a faint pulse coming from his soul-mates wrist.

In fact, he thought he felt the connection, the slight string of emotion connecting them snap for the briefest moments, as though it no longer existed. As though Harry no longer existed. Percy held Harry close to himself. He felt as though the black haired boy would disappear if he was to let go of him.

"How long until we get to Camp?" Percy called out, and Nico titled his head back in acknowledgment.

"Just a few more hours. Leo boosted the thing, and I'm pushing it as hard as you can push a giant metal dragon." Nico replied, and Percy slumped against his seat.

He didn't feel like it would be fast enough.

When Harry woke up again he got a frightening flash of Deja Vu. He was in the infirmary, he knew. He recognized the curtain, the walls, the nightstand and the vague smell of bleach. He couldn't help thinking of his first day at Camp, and wondering for a moment if it was somehow all a dream.

Then he felt a pressure on his arm and he looked over, a sob choked in his throat. Percy was there, hair a mess, droll falling out of the corner of his mouth as he used Harry's arm as a pillow. He was rather haggard, with his clothes ripped and dirty, a few numerous cuts littering his sides, his arms, his legs. But he was there. He was right there. Harry could feel him.

A smile cracked Harry's dry lips. He had known, but still, a lingering of doubt had plagued his hopes, his nightmares, his optimism. Harry felt all the slowly building tension leave him, and some lingering pain he hadn't really noticed faded away with a bone-deep sigh.

Harry fell back against the covers, fast asleep in a matter of seconds, one hand resting on Percy's face subconsciously, lightly stroking the other boy's cheek.  
Percy woke up to the sound of faint voices. His ears perked, eyes not yet ready to open. It took a moment for his muddled thoughts to make sense of the words.

"I don't know how he's alive, Chiron. The wounds should have killed him, the amount of blood he lost...whatever hurt him certainly wasn't meaning to leave him alive. They all but severed his limbs." A worried voice said hurriedly, and a bone-weary sigh was met as a response.

"Harry is special, more than we first assumed, I believe. I don't particularly believe this has to do with his heritage. But he is alive, and you said he was stable, yes? Yes, well, we must celebrate that he is still with us and that he is no longer in the hands of evil. You did well, Mr. Solace. How is Mr. Jackson?"

"He wouldn't let me tend to his wounds. Wouldn't leave Harry. So I left some nectar and ambrosia on the table after he fell asleep. They weren't bad, it's possible to injure yourself more on the way, but still, I don't like leaving a patient untreated."

Percy could almost hear the fond smile on Chiron's face. He heard a vague sound, and assumed Chiron was clapping Will on the shoulder, or back. "You did well. Rest. I'm sure both you and the boys need it."

"Thank you, Chiron."

The sound of feet and hooves walking away met Percy's ears, and he finally cracked his eyes open. Flesh was right next to his eyes. He looked around without moving his head, which proved difficult. He noticed he'd drooled on Harry's arm on his sleep and mortification overtook him, but then he noticed something else.

Harry's other hand was on his face, as though he had moved and placed it there. Percy felt that was exactly what happened. A wide smile stretched Percy's face as he slowly sat up. Harry's hand fell limply, making Percy wince before he sat up straight and stretched.

Groaning in relief, he looked for the supplies Will had said he'd left. The boy hadn't been lying. Percy took a swig of nectar.

He looked back at Harry, eyes analyzing. How did his soul-mate survive? He tried to think back to when he first met Harry, and something scratched at the surface annoyingly, but Percy shook his head to dispel it.  
He stroked Harry's cheek lightly, and his heart stuttered when Harry's head shifted into the touch. A complete look of adoration adorned Percy's face, embarrassingly enough, but he didn't really care at the moment.

A frown came to Harry's face, and a terrified whimper made Percy's heart stop cold.

Percy stood rapidly, hovering over Harry worriedly. Both hands came up to stroke Harry's cheeks soothingly. "Harry, Harry it's okay. I'm here, I'm here, I got you. It's okay, shhhhh..." Percy crooned, relieved when Harry relaxed.

Harry's eyes flickered open. "Percy?" He croaked sleepily, and Percy smiled brightly. Apollo had nothing on him.

"It's me. I'm here." Percy whispered, crouching and holding onto Harry tightly. In a moment, Harry's arms had swung around to wrap around his neck.

"Missed you." Harry said quietly, and Percy felt his heart break.

"Missed you too. What happened? What'd he do to you?" Percy whispered, fearing the answer but needing to know. He had to know how cruelly he was going to slaughter Luke, after all.

"Besides tear me into little bits with a knife, nothing. I'm fine." Harry soothed, and Percy felt his anger, simmering at the surface recede slightly.

Percy frowned. "How did you survive? The wounds should have killed you, Harry." He hated to admit it, but it was true.

Harry turned his head into Percy's neck. Percy could feel him frown into his skin. "I didn't tell you? Coulda sworn I did." He murmured, making Percy shiver from the vibrations.

"No. What, Harry?" Percy pulled away slightly so he was looking Harry in the eyes.

"Can't die. Immortal, like you. Could've sworn I told you before." Percy shook his head, let a exasperated smile come to his face and laid down next to Harry on the small bed, still holding him close.

"Why did he grab you? What's he planning?" Percy asked after a moment of comfortable silence, both basking in the others presence.

"I don't know, Percy. He didn't tell me anything. I wasn't even a crucial part, you saw what he did to me."Harry said, feeling stupidly useless. Percy petted his hair, making shushing noises as he sense Harry's despair.

"It's alright. It isn't your fault, Harry." Percy whispered, and with a faint smile Harry cuddled into Percy, savoring the body heat. Percy was almost asleep when he murmured the words into Harry's temple.

"I love you." He whispered, voice very low. Harry was asleep, he was sure, so he knew he was safe to speak the words that had been rattling inside him for months.

"Love you too." He felt the words more than heard them, Harry's lips pressed lightly against his neck.

Percy felt he was actually glowing as he fell asleep, the smile on his face was so big he thought it may crack.

They took up several hours later to pained screaming and a violent crash. 

* * *

Both Harry and Percy jolted upright in the hospital bed, the loud screams making them wince. They shared a single, fearful glance before they both jumped out of bed.

Percy was brandishing Riptide in a second, whilst Harry summoned his wand as he walked. It flew into his hand after about five seconds. He was at the door. Percy glanced at him in worry.

"You don't have your weap-"

"I don't need it."

Harry leaped over the banister and onto the ground, landing perfectly. His wand felt amazing in his hand, the wood humming and growing hot in it's excitement at being used for the first time in months. Harry cackled and a wicked smile crossed his face as he shot out beam after beam of light. He hadn't let go of any harmful spells yet, he was just casting some various protections spells. Once he saw the ice littering everything, he cast heat charms, warming charms, and charms against ice to help preserve the camp.

He shot light after light, into the sky. There was one to protect the campers. There was another spell to keep the Goddess from freezing the water. Harry then ran toward the Goddess, planning to fight. But then a ball of fire knocked her down, and a wave of ice shot from her fingers.

Harry kept running. He had cast spells that would protect him.

But as the wave connected with his body, and he was knocked back violently, he realized. He had used spells to protect the camp and the other campers. He hadn't used any to protect himself. Harry's world went black as all his senses could understand was cold.

Harry hopped over the banister of the infirmary, landing gracefully. Percy followed right behind him, thinking Harry was insane. That was, until he heard a string of latin words leave Harry's mouth, and a large beam of light shoot out of something in Harry's hand and at the monster that was attacking.

Percy blinked once in shock, then decided to think about it later. He had to focus on the monster.

Speaking of the monster.

Percy's footsteps stuttered, looking at the damage he just realized he was passing, and the person who was causing it. It was a single, seven foot tall woman with a flowing floor length, pale blue dress, hair done in a braid over her shoulder, her skin frosty and icicles decorating her...everything.

He had no idea who she was. But by the various cabins and structures covered in ice, he would assume she was an ice Goddess. He ran forward, nonetheless, and not a moment later Leo joined him.

"Khione." Leo panted from next to him. Percy glanced at him for more of an explanation. "Minor ice Goddess. Daughter of Boreas or something, I think. Doesn't like fire." At this, he cackled, even though he was running.

All Percy saw in the next instant was a giant, flaming, laughing Latino jump into the heart of battle, attacking the Goddess straight on.

Percy looked behind him to make sure he hadn't lost Harry while talking to the Latino.

He had lost Harry.

Percy cursed but continued on. As he got closer he realized it wasn't just the Goddess, but she had vicious little forms of white mist swirling around her that would lash out at anything that got too close. He saw a Demi-God with an icicle in his shoulder, hopefully just unconscious. He soon passed another with one through her heart. Fighting off a sob, Percy continued. Even as she was attacked from all sides, with different types of attacks that ranged from dropping from the trees above her to launching javelins at her or flat out throwing daggers, she managed to evade most everything.

Leo was the only one that was able to get close enough. His fire melted the white wisps as they came near him, and any icicle that was launched at him was melted before it could make contact.  
Percy fought back a laugh as Leo jumped on her from behind. She shrieked, a wave of ice spreading out from her in all directions, freezing trees and plants outside the arch, but somehow not affecting the campers who hadn't ducked fast enough or the cabins.

Leo knocked her down, and Percy went in. He charged, and raised Riptide. He stabbed his sword through her flailing arm, pinning it to the ground. She shrieked, but Percy couldn't really tell it if was from the sword or from the constant intense heat of a thousand degree Latino Elf.

The other campers surged forward once they realized she couldn't attack them anymore, all her wisps had vanished attacking Leo, and she was pinned to the ground with various weapons, knives, daggers, swords, electrical spears ("Take that you frosty bitch!"), and regular spears.

The Goddess was immobile besides a slight, labored rise and fall to her chest. Golden ichor dripped down into the ground, and ice spread in a slippery ring around her. Leo finally backed off, fire diminishing, and the campers looked at the gruesome sight with winces.

"I almost feel guilty for her." Someone said. Percy glanced back, recognizing Travis Stoll, who didn't look sorry at all. Percy thought he remembered Travis and Conner hanging out with that camper will the icicle through his shoulder, and turned back around.

"She isn't moving. But still, leave at least five to watch over her, with weapons." Percy called out. "Nico, see if you can help any of the dead, if there are any. Will, run to the infirmary, gather anyone else who can help, make sure there's enough space. Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Katie, Frank, Hazel, watch over her. Alyssa, Lou Ellen, make sure they have something to defend themselves with. Flame throwers would be useful. Stole's, help get the campers back to the infirmary." He looked across everyone, who nodded. "Leo, you're coming with me to see if we can defrost anything. If anyone can do it it's us." Percy huffed, and Leo nodded in understanding.

"Shouldn't I stay with her?" Leo questioned. Percy looked back at the bleeding Goddess behind him.

"I think she's okay for awhile." Percy said. Leo nodded and they walked away. Percy searched frantically with his eyes for Harry, but couldn't see him anywhere. He and Leo walked throughout the camp, noticing that there was minimal frost-damaged to the camp, thankfully. Leo was able to melt the ice one the statues and metal things, but didn't go near the wooden cabins. They decided to let those sit. They'd melt soon.

Then they came across a huge block of ice. Percy rushed over to it, noticing it had a vaguely humanoid outline. His heart leapt into his chest as he fell to his knees in front of it.

"Holy...no, no, no, shit, shit, no way." He whispered, reaching out a hand to touch the ice but pulling it away quickly before it made contact.  
Harry was trapped within. Percy estimated a good two or three inches surrounding him. His eyes were closed, face expression scared. He was slightly sprawled, as though he had landed on his back and had then been frozen.

"Leo, melt it as much as you can, please, you have to." Percy begged, seeing the doubt in Leo's eyes.

"Percy, I'll hurt hi-"

"No you won't! You don't have to unfreeze him completely, please just do what you can. Please, Leo. He's my Soul-Mate, I need him." Whimpering, Percy reached out to touch the ice.  
He felt his heart wrenching in his chest, beating faster and faster-or was it beating slower and slower, in time to Harry's heart beat?

"He's dying, I can feel it. Please."  
Leo looked horribly torn, the horror at Percy losing his Soul-Mate fighting at his fear of hurting Harry.  
Finally, Leo figured he had to try. Otherwise Harry would die anyway. He got to his knees, closed his eyes, and put his hands on the ice, heating them to the point of being like embers, not aflame but hotter than a flame would be.

Percy reluctantly backed up. Leo's hands glided over the ice, and Percy spent several minutes in silence as campers passed. Why had it only affect Harry? Why hadn't anyone else been hurt like this? Or had they, and Percy just hadn't come across them yet? Would they be dead by the time he found them?

Leo finally pulled away. "His skin is right there, I can't go any further without melting his skin off." Leo whispered. "I'm sorry." He backed away slowly, shame that he couldn't do more filling him like a weight, pushing on his shoulders heavily.

Percy waved him off and scooted up close to Harry, running his hands over the slippery layer that was hardly a centimeter covering Harry's body. Percy closed his eyes, concentrating, and let all his emotions flow out.  
His adoration, his nervousness whenever he was around Harry, his frustration for not manning up earlier and confessing to Harry, his terror and sorrow and shame from when Harry got captured, the relief he had felt when he finally had Harry safely back in his arms, the absolute horror and fury and hopelessness that had overtaken him just moments ago, he channeled it all, creating a focal point of power as sweat beaded down his brow.

He held on tightly to Harry, feeling as his pants and shirt got soaked whilst he changed the water to a different state of matter. He felt Harry limbs relaxed from their frozen positions, felt his hair moving around in his fingers as it was freed.

He kept concentrating until he couldn't feel any cold left on Harry at all. Percy's eyes fluttered open from exhaustion, letting his head dangle as he looked down.  
Harry was breathing steadily, the rise and fall of his chest apparent. Percy moved to feel his pulse. It was slower than he was comfortable with, but it was getting steadily faster.  
Percy slumped in relief, leaning against a nearby rock with Harry cuddled to his frame. "He'll be okay." Percy whispered. He could already feel the bond strengthening, working overtime to stay attached after almost breaking moments before.

He saw Leo sag in relief out of his peripheral vision. "Thank the Gods. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Nodding, Leo got up and walked away. Percy slumped further, brushing the hair out of Harry's eyes.  
He was startled when they started to open. Fluttering weakly, they eyelids struggled to open. Percy's hand ran his hand through Harry's locks gently in encouragement.

"Percy?" Harry whispered, finally managing to open his eyes. The former nodded, an overjoyed smile lighting up his face.

"Hey."

"Don't let me do that again."

"I don't plan to."

The two boys didn't pay any attention to anything besides each other as Percy leaned down to gently kiss Harry on the lips.


End file.
